


dead man walking

by straddling_the_atmosphere



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 05:28:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4907212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straddling_the_atmosphere/pseuds/straddling_the_atmosphere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Foggy gets hurt and Matt freaks out. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dead man walking

**Author's Note:**

> This was from a prompt but I'm an idiot who didn't save the prompt.

“I almost lost you,” Matt says, voice cracking as he runs his fingers over Foggy’s face, greedily drinking in his features. Foggy breathes hard, winded and exhausted from the beating Fisk’s men gave him. 

“They were gonna come after you,” Foggy mumbles, leaning against Matt’s touch, eyes closing.

“Don’t you ever do that again,” Matt says shakily. “I can take care of myself, but I can’t lose you. Not you, Foggy.”

Foggy is quiet, but Matt can hear his heartbeat pick up speed. “Sorry,” he rasps. “’m so sorry, Matt.”

Matt just rests their foreheads together, fingers curled loosely around the back of his neck, listening to Foggy breathe.


End file.
